Moment's Music
by WitchsDream
Summary: Angelica enrolls in a prestigious music academy to regain her love for music. After being chased by a reporter, she runs into a room with a certain green-eyed boy. -Oneshot-


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way. I only own my OC.**

**

* * *

**

Angelica Camellia marched down the granite cobblestone road to the Kanto's Institute of Music; a prestigious academy known to create future, well known musicians. There were whispers all around her.

"She's not in uniform."

"Do you think her parents paid her way in?"

"Wait! Isn't she the girl that won the National Music Competition for Voices?"

"No it was for Piano!"

"You guys are all wrong! It's for the Flute!"

Angelica's hand twitched with annoyance as she continued down the cobblestone path to an European-styled building.

'_Why am I here? I quit music years ago.'_

She just wasn't up for it anymore. She lost her interest with music.

'_Oh right… I'm trying to find something that will spark my interest with music again.'_

Her light hazel eyes made eye contact with another female. She had blonde hair and was dressed like an interviewer. Angelica silently groaned and tried to walk away, but the blonde easily caught up.

'_Not again!'_

"Ms. Camellia! It's great to see you! You never got a chance to answer my questions!" The reporter said with fake enthusiasm. She flipped open her notebook and started to scribble something down. "So is it really true that you won three national competitions?"

Angelica sighed. "Like I said before, 'No comment' Now please get out of my way." she side stepped to avoid the crowding reporter (that didn't know what 'personal space' meant) and walked as fast as she could to get away from her.

"Oh come on! I heard that you sing, play the piano and the flute!" The reported tried to catch up with Angelica's quick pace, but she took a sharp turn and entered a room. She locked the door, leaned on it and sighed. Hopefully, the reporter gave up her chase and decided to find another victim.

Angelica scanned the room. There was a grand piano at the centre of the room and music books neatly shelved all around it. There was a large, arched window and beyond the glass was a Zen garden with blooming cherry blossoms and lush greens everywhere.

'_A practice room?'_

Angelica made her way towards the piano, trailing her fingers across the open keys and sat down. Perhaps, just this once, just to let out some steam. She set down her purple tote bag and pressed down on a few keys and started to play. Her hands glided as the string of melody filled her ears. How long has it been since she touched a piano? She could not remember. It was so long ago.

"Excuse me." the music stopped abruptly as Angelica looked up at the speaker. It was a young man leaning against the door with his arms crossed. His cold eyes stared at her with disinterest and annoyance. His wild auburn hair shot up in different directions, "You're interrupting my practice session."

"I'm sorry; you see I was trying to get away fr-"

"Can you get out? I said you're interfering with my practice." The superior tone took Angelica back. It took almost all her willpower to not snap back at him.

She left out a huff, "Ok, I'll leave." She stood up from the piano stool and headed for the door. The teenage boy who was leaning against the door glared at her and went to the violin on the piano.

His back faced Angelica as she gave him a glare too. She opened the door and proceeded to leave; "By the way." She silently groaned and looked back at the boy. His back was still facing her and his tone was still icy and uncaring.

"What is it now, Your Highness." Angelica said dripping with sarcasm.

He ignored the statement, "What song were you playing just now?"

Angelica was taken back once again. The song she was playing… She opened her mouth to say it, but she can't seem to remember the name of the song, "It's by Schubert. That's all I know." then, she left.

'_What a jerk. One of the main reasons why I'm asking myself why on ear-'_

A familiar melody stopped her from her thoughts.

'_That's the song I was playing just now!'_

Except the sound wasn't coming from a piano, it was coming from a violin.

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!" Angelica groaned. It was the blonde reporter again. She had no choice but to actually run this time. She took a sharp turn and entered a room. What she didn't know was that it was the same room. Except this time, the boy was glaring daggers at her for interrupting his session once again.

It took Angelica a few minutes to catch her breath. PE was the worse subject for her and she knew it. When she finally caught her breath, she rolled into a ball and started to silently cry. Ever since those stupid competitions so long ago, she'd been chased by reporters through every nook and cranny of the city. The blonde reporter was the most recent one and had been stalking her for weeks now.

The boy was confused, and it doesn't happen very often. He kept his composure and said in a cold voice, "Why are you still here?"

Angelica was not in the mood to play nice. She decided to snap back at him, "Why am I still here? Because there are creatures out there that go by the name 'Reporters' and they've been stalking me for so long, I want to commit suicide! Now will you please shut up and continue your practice as if nothing ever happened?"

For once, the boy was taken back. Why wouldn't anyone want to talk to reporters? They make you famous and more people will adore you, "That's not what I meant."

"Then what? What did you mean by, 'Why are you still here?'

"Well, for starters, you're not in uniform." The boy said.

Angelica scoffed, "Ever heard of 'transfer student,' Mr. I'm-too cool for you?" She already knew that they weren't going to get along. That is, if the auburn haired male kept this up.

The boy's eye twitched. Well, this has never happened before. He wasn't supposed to twitch. He was supposed to retort right away. He had to think of something fast before the girl in front of her starts to throw another insult at him. "Do you know who I am?"

"Nope and I'm proud of it," Angelica said. Her predictions are right. They don't even know each others names and they're already throwing little insults at each other.

The boy narrowed his green eyes. "For a transfer student, you sure are arrogant."

"Well what about you then?" Angelica challenged.

The boy seemed to beam, with pride as he gave Angelica a smug look. "3 year champion in the Violin National Music Competition," He said proudly. People usually gape in awe after he says that.

Angelica looked away, glaring at the grand piano. There was a pregnant pause. She sighed and closed her eyes, "Well, I'll admit that I'm impressed," She said. She felt the boy smirk smugly. She looked at the time. Only 10 minutes has gone by. She is sure the reporter is still out there trying to claw her out of her hiding place and make words spill out of her mouth.

Angelica looks at the violin in the boy's hand and raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to practice like you are supposed to?"

"Well it's not my fault you decided to intrude and waste 10 minutes over a trivial argument." He propped his violin against his neck and played a string of melody.

Angelica had to admit, the melody, the sound quality and the gracefulness, everything was beautiful. The piece was familiar.

"_Wasn't it the same piece I was playing a while ago?"_

She got up from the ground and headed towards the piano. The melody stopped as the boy raised an eyebrow at Angelica.

"Where's your accompanist?" She asked. Music isn't complete without the full ensemble.

"I don't have one," he said as he turned; his back facing Angelica. He started to play the opening again.

Though Angelica quit music a long time ago, she was curious. What would the piece sound like when they combine their music together? She started to play her part of the piece. The music sounded gorgeous. She hummed a few of the notes and continued to play until the piece was completed.

With her magical fingers, she played the last chord and sighed. It had been such a long time since she had actually felt good about playing piano. Perhaps there was hope. She can now tell that there, deep inside, there is a small spark of music still in her. Now, she just has to figure out how to ignite her passion for music.

Silence filled the room.

Angelica stood up from the piano and picked up bag and turned to leave. "Thank you for letting me stay here for the time being. I'll leave you to your practice now. Excuse me." She bowed and headed for the door.

"Gary Oak. If you haven't realized by now; I am Gary Oak. It's been nice to play with you. We make a good pair, perhaps, we could do that again?" The boy said. The tone was somewhat different. It was softer and not as cold.

Angelica turned to smile at Gary and said, "Nice to meet you, Gary. Angelica Camellia; retired pianist, vocalist and flutist." She turned to leave before Gary got the chance to speak. She wanted to avoid as much questions as possible.

As Angelica as walking away to another room to hide in, she thought to herself.

'_Maybe music school might not be as bad as it seems...'_

_

* * *

_

Well, there you have it. My first post on =) I actually wrote this fic two years ago and I didn't really bother with fixing it up.

I hope you enjoyed reading and please review!


End file.
